readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NeptuneID13/New Episodes For June (UPDATED 5/5/18)
RJG will return with new episodes every Wednesday in June and July. I found out about the new eps coming in June. June 6: Eye in the Sky / Total Eclipse Block Party. June 13: Souped-Up Saucer / Pet Sounds June 20: I Feel the Earth Move / Zerk Visits Earth June 27: Asteroid Belt Space Race / Sydney 2 UPDATE: I found short descriptions of 3/4 of the episodes on Moviefone, and I found the full description of EITS/TEBP on KUED. Eye in the Sky / Total Eclipse Block Party: Sean is planning his first sleepout under the stars with his Space Scouts troop, but the weather is threatening, and it looks like his sleepout will be rained out. The kids get help from Mitchell , building a weather observation station to make a weather prediction, and visit the DSA for further help by tracking the weather with satellites. A total eclipse of the Sun is coming to Boxwood Terrace! The kids prepare a Total Eclipse song and dance to perform at the DSA, where the whole town is gathered for the event. Meanwhile, Sunspot attempts to explain the eclipse to all the local animals so they won't think it's night and sleep through it. Souped-Up Saucer / Pet Sounds: The kids take the souped-up family saucer on a trip to the moon; Jet attempts to teach Mitchell's dog some new tricks. I Feel the Earth Move / Zerk Visits Earth: After an earthquake, Celery takes the kids into space to study the Earth's plates and fault lines; Zerk, Jet's overactive cousin, visits Earth. Asteroid Belt Space Race / Sydney 2: The kids join Celery in a space race with Uncle Zucchini, Auntie Eggplant and Zerk; Sydney designs and builds a robot companion for Jet 2. UPDATE 2: I found the full description of SUS/PS and IFTEM/ZVE on KBYU. Souped-Up Saucer / Pet Sounds: Celery has souped-up the family saucer, adding new features for the kids to use, including a robot arm. They test drive it with a trip to the Moon. / Jet takes care of Mitchell's dog Cody for the weekend, and attempts to teach him some new tricks. I Feel the Earth Move / Zerk Visits Earth: When the kids experience an earthquake in Boxwood Terrace, Celery takes them up into space to study the Earth's plates and fault lines from above. / Jet's overactive cousin Zerk comes to Earth for a visit, and the kids show him around the neighborhood. I also found leaked images of Souped Up Saucer and Pet Sounds from the website of this Irish channel called TV3: FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e02_142596_preview_770x436.jpg|Souped-Up Saucer. (PS I LOVE Sean's expression) FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e03_142597_preview_770x436.jpg|Pet Sounds UPDATE 3: I found leaked images from I Feel the Earth Move and Zerk Visits Earth FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e04_142601_preview_770x436.jpg|Jet's expression! XD FORCEbe3_readyjet_s02e05_142602_preview_770x436.jpg UPDATE 4: Here are the full descriptions for ABSR and S2 The kids join Celery in a space race between them, Uncle Zucchini, and Auntie Eggplant and Zerk. The course is all the way around the Asteroid Belt. / Sydney decides that Jet's robot, Jet 2, is lonely. She decides to design and build a robot companion for him, and names it "Sydney 2." Category:Blog posts